Un portello aperto
by MadamTater
Summary: Seguito di Qualità essenziali: “Quale è quella cosa,” chiese Tonks. ”Che hai sempre voluto fare ma che non hai mai fatto?”


_Seguito di Qualità essenziali, quarto episodio della Cuore Transfigurati, questo episodio si svolge durante l'autunno di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. hr _

**Un portello aperto**

**Tradotta da Rue Meridien**

"Quale è quella cosa," chiese Tonks. "Che hai sempre voluto fare ma che non hai mai fatto?"

La sua testa posata sulla spalla di Remus, le punte dei capelli rosa gli solleticavano la guancia mentre lei parlava. Quando pose la domanda tuttavia Remus si irrigidì e lei si raddrizzò per guardarlo con curiosità.

"Non è una domanda un po' troppo profonda per il nostro gioco?" chiese Remus con voce rauca, il suo stomaco contratto duro come una pietra.

"Profonda solamente quanto vuoi tu."

Tonks si alzò dal divano e Remus rimpianse immediatamente il suo calore.

"Ti ricordi le regole Remus? Tutte le domande sono permesse e noi dobbiamo rispondere onestamente. Conservare la serietà," disse con un sorriso, "è tuttavia opzionale."

"Che sollievo," mormorò Remus anche se restava in ansia.

In un primo tempo aveva pensato di prendere le domande, come quella che lei aveva appena formulato, seriamente. Anche se non era abituato a rivelare I suoi pensieri agli altri. Tonks non si sarebbe scocciata se lui si fosse confidato, sapeva, in realtà sospettava seriamente, che lei avesse ideato quel gioco. "Per imparare a conoscersi meglio," con l'intenzione di farlo parlare apertamente. Quella domanda, alla luce della luna piena del giorno dopo, teneva in se stessa la ragione della sua gravità e della sua reticenza nel parlare.

Le risposte gli giunsero immediatamente in mente; Remus Lupin aveva sempre voluto fare qualcosa di duraturo. Mantenere un posto di lavoro, innamorarsi…Anche se fosse riuscito a far durare una di queste cose dopo il ciclo lunare la luna finiva sempre per avere il sopravvento.

"Remus?" Tonks toccò il suo ginocchio e incrociò i suoi occhi scuri cerchiati dalla preoccupazione. "Tutto bene?"

"Certamente." Remus si sforzò di sorridere ma la rigidità dei muscoli delle sue guancie e le sopracciglia alzate con scetticismo da Tonks gli dimostrarono che era riuscito a darne solo una rigida imitazione.

"Ti ho fatto una domanda che ti ha dato fastidio?" chiese Tonks. "Possiamo tralasciarla."

"Pensavo, tutto qui." Remus si ammonì di non guastare il buon umore di Tonks. Provò a essere spensierato, "Devo fare attenzione a quello che dico, per non farmi incriminare."

Fortunatamente Tonks rise, "Ah, si! Per un momento avevo dimenticato che tu eri un Malandrino. Questo potrebbe essere interessante."

Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e stirò le braccia sopra la sua testa. I suoi movimenti di una grazia insolita uniti alla sua bocca aperta per lasciar uscire uno sbadiglio ricordarono un gatto a Remus. Sorrise vedendo la sua pancia nuda quando il maglione si alzò un po'.

Forse avrebbe prevalso sulla luna questa volta. Si sentiva bene quel giorno. Non aveva provato la spossatezza della pre-trasformazione che sentiva normalmente quando il suo corpo si preparava a quel violento cambiamento. Non avrebbe accettato l'invito di Tonks di passare la serata con lei se si fosse sentito male. Possibile che lo stare con lei avesse tenuto a freno gli effetti secondari della sua licantropia? Forse quella relazione amorosa faceva bene alla sua salute.

Lo sbadiglio di Tonks era contagioso e Remus alzò la mano per coprire la sua bocca aperta.

Con suo sgomento, quando espirò profondamente gli sembrò di aver soffiato fuori non solo l'aria ma anche ogni energia che aveva. Improvvisamente si sentiva sfinito fino alle ossa, il suo corpo sprofondò contro i cuscini troppo morbidi del divano. La visione di Tonks che ora si dondolava freneticamente sui talloni e le punte dei piedi esacerbò quell'attacco di fatica. Evidentemente il suo sbadiglio non aveva niente a che vedere con la mancanza di energia. Era stato solo un immenso desiderio di Remus immaginare che avesse interferito con quello. Domani ci sarebbe stata luna piena dopotutto e quell'idea lo aveva assillato tutto il giorno.

Gettando un occhio all'appartamento in disordine ma confortevole di Tonks realizzò che lui non ci sarebbe dovuto essere lì quella sera. Il suo piano iniziale era di evitarla completamente il giorno prima della trasformazione, il giorno stesso e il giorno dopo. Si maledì per non aver rispettato quel piano. perchè la forza di volontà sembrava abbandonarlo sempre quando si trattava di Tonks? Avrebbe pagato il prezzo per non aver saputo resistere:lei avrebbe visto esattamente perché non le conveniva stare con lui. Lui non poteva seguirla, lei e la sua energia propria della giovinezza-e non avevano fatto nien'altro se non parlare nel suo appartamento.

"Remus?" La sua voce lo fece uscire di nuovo dalla nebbia dei suoi pensieri e alzò gli occhi per vederla in piedi, immobile come una statua, il suo giovane volto teso per l'ansia. "Sei preoccupato."

"Perché dovrei essere preoccupato?"

Si lasciò cadere fiaccamente al suo fianco, i segni della sua fronte si accentuarono quando corrugò le sopracciglia. "La domanda ti ha infastidito, non è vero?"

"Io pensavo che la regola fosse di porre una sola domanda alla volta," rispose Remus con stizza.

Un secondo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole Remus desiderò non averle dette. Il calore iniziò a salire sul suo collo e sulle guance, bruciava e lasciando un profondo vuoto nel suo stomaco. Ecco un altro motivo per il quale aveva desiderato evitare Tonks oggi, quando era stanco aveva la tendenza a dire cose che non pensava.

"Devo andare," disse iniziando ad alzarsi. Se fosse restato non solo di sicuro avrebbe posto fine alla loro relazione ma sarebbe riuscito anche a ferire ulteriormente Tonks così facendo. "Non sono di buona compagnia questa sera."

"Sciocchezze," Tonks si aggrappò alla sua spalla impedendogli di alzarsi. "Voui una ciocolata calda? Io ne ho voglia."

Remus restò a bocca aperta. Come, per l'amor del cielo, poteva rimanere insensibile alla sua bruschezza? Ancora più importante, perché aveva scelto proprio quel momento per offrirgli la cioccolata calda? Aveva fatto un collegamento tra il suo cambiamento d'umore e la luna che saliva? Non avevano discusso della luna piena che si avvicinava, o lei gli stava solamente prestando attenzione? Gli aveva già detto che teneva la cioccolata a portata di mano non solamente perché gli piaceva ma soprattutto per le sue proprietà medicinali?

"Si la gradirei molto," rispose malgrado i suoi dubbi. C'era la possibilità che lo rinvigorisse e migliorasse il suo umore. Se quella non avrebbe funzionato avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una scusa per Smaterializzarsi anche se era così stanco che rischiava di Spaccarsi.

"Prima devo pulire un po,'" disse Tonks. "Questo potrebbe prendere qualche minuto, sai come sono con questi incantesimi domestici."

Si alzò e raccolse una pila di piatti sporchi sul tavolino. Mentre li portava in cucina Remus notò altri piatti e utensili su tutte le superfici del piccolo tavolino e dei tavoli in cucina. Lei non aveva chiaramente delle tazze pulite-o vestiti giudicando dai vestiti spiegazzati che straripavano dalla sua camera da letto con la porta aperta.

"Ti do una mano," disse Remus sperando di redimersi dalla sua bruschezza. Si alzò e un'altra ondata di debolezza lo assalì, gli sembrò che i suoi muscoli fossero diventati piombo. Raggruppare le stoviglie non richiedeva molta energia almeno. Agitò la sua bacchetta sul tavolo e tutti i piatti, i bicchieri, i cucchiai e le forchette volarono nel lavandino.

Tonks gli lanciò uno sguardo tra il meravigliato e il disgustato. "Se avessi usato quello l'incantesimo non li avrebbe mai portati qui e mi mancherebbero almeno due piatti e un bicchiere ora."

"Dipende tutto dal polso." Remus ripetè la formula per pulire il disordine sul tavolo.

"E' quello che dice mamma," sfidandolo con lo sguardo Tonks gli chiese. "Sai fare l'Aguamenti con le bolle di saponata?"

"Aguamenti lavere." Un filo di liquido colò dalla bacchetta di Remus e riempì il lavandino di acqua bollente e schiuma dal profumo fruttato. Sorrise con aria di sufficienza. Al meno una parte della sua virilità restava intatta, se il sortilegio per lavare le stoviglie poteva esser considerato far parte di quel contesto.

"Posso anche farle fuori." Tonks trasformò i suoi capelli in luccicanti e irridescenti.

Remus gettò la testa indietro scoppiando a ridere. Poteva Tonks essere più adorabile?Passò le braccia intorno alla sua vita e la strinse a se. Gli sembrava che il suo sfinimento sparisse. Tonks aveva forse un effetto positivo sulla sua durata dopotutto. La prossima volta che avrebbe evocato un Patronus Tonks con i capelli come delle bolle di sapone sarebbe stata certamente la sua ispirazione.

Tuttavia quando la risata si spense Remus si senti vinto da quel momento di ilarità. Sospirò profondamente attraverso i capelli di Tonks che aveva cambiato di nuovo in rosa. Sperò che lei non notasse che non la stringeva più veramente contro di lui , ma che si appoggiava a lei per sostenersi;tuttavia l'Auror si girò e l'osservò. Remus raddrizzò le spalle e fece del suo meglio per non far trasparire la sua stanchezza.

Tonks gli baciò la guancia e lo spinse dolcemente verso il divano. "Siediti. Ci penso io alla cioccolata calda."

Lo stava coccolando o si comportava solo da buona padrona di casa? Remus restò dove si trovava e la punzecchiò. "Non è troppo casalingo per te?"

"E' quella babbana," rispose Tonks. "In sacchetti. Basta aggiungere l'acqua calda." Sfiorò la sua teiera rosso ciliegia e questa fischiò.

Decidendo che Tonks non era eccessivamente a conoscenza della sua condizione fisica Remus scelse una strada evitando il disordine per terra per ritornare al suo posto sul divano. Quando usò la bacchetta magica per accendere una candela su un tavolino a tre piedi Tonks si avvicinò portando due tazze fumanti.

Remus si sedette con rigidità mentre Tonks si lasciava cadere accanto a lui. Esitò un attimo prima di accettare la tazza che gli offriva. Non sarebbe dovuto essere lì, non in quel momento. Tonks non avrebbe più voluto passare il suo tempo con lui vedendolo in quelle condizioni. Anche se i suoi pensieri si agitavano lui si distese contro i cuscini del divano e sorseggiò la bevanda calda.

"E' buona?" chiese Tonks.

"Niente male." Remus appellò dal piatto dei dolci un pezzo di cioccolato avvolto in un foglio d'alluminio, lo scartò e lo lasciò cadere nella sua tazza. Intercettando lo sguardo intenso di Tonks spiegò con un alzata di spalle. "Non molto forte."

"Ti piacciano i dolci in generale?" chiese Tonks. "O sei un amante fedele del cioccolato?"

Colpendolo col gomito aggiunse. "Non stiamo più giocando in questo momento quindi posso farti più di una domanda alla volta."

Remus bevve una lunga sorsata e fu molto soddisfatto dal cioccolato denso, liquido che colava in lui, riscaldandolo e sollevandolo allo stesso tempo. "La tua seconda opzione," disse. "Questa allevia gli effetti della trasformazione." L'aveva detto senza riflettere, quando se ne rese conto, mortificato, bevve un gran sorso e si bruciò la lingua.

"La cioccolata è la migliore pozione anti-crampi che ho trovato," rispose Tonks. "Che sia un toccasana per tutte le maledizioni mensili?"

Remus si bruciò di nuovo la lingua, questa volta nel tentativo di non soffocarsi o di non sputare il cioccolato caldo ridendo. Riuscendo a non pensare alle due eventualità ritrovò la voce e disse, "Forse dovremmo tornare al nostro gioco."

Interiormente si stupì di vedere che Tonks poteva fare allusione alla sua licantropia come se si trattasse soltanto di un ritmo naturale che gli apparteneva. Forse la serata non era da buttare dopo tutto.

"Non devi per forza rispondere a quella domanda," disse lei spostando lo sguardo sulla sua tazza. "Non volevo ti rendesse triste ma posso capire perché lo ha fatto."

Remus sentì un pizzico di colpevolezza. Sicuro lei non aveva voluto renderlo malinconico, lei aveva cercato costantemente di tirargli su il morale. In alcune occasioni aveva risposto alle domande di Tonks con la sua stessa leggerezza. Era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare quella sera. La luna non controllava il suo spirito. Bene, forse non era troppo tardi per salvare la serata.

"E potrebbe essere qualcosa che ho sempre voluto fare e che ho fatto recentemente?" chiese Remus. "Perché mi piacerebbe rispondere: uscire con un adorabile Auror dai capelli rosa."

"Puoi dirlo," rispose Tonks, "ma solamente se tu hai sempre voluto farlo veramente." Ingoiò l'ultimò sorso della sua tazza e la posò sul tavolino quindi lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. "In ogni caso dubito che sia quello che tu hai sempre voluto fare."

Remus sorrise consapevolmente. Lei aveva ragione. Quando aveva immaginato la strega dei suoi sogni, la sua immaginazione non aveva mai dipinto qualcuno come Nimphadora Tonks.

"Forse non consapevolmente, "ammise, "ma tu sei il tipo di ragazza che ho sempre cercato."

Le sue guance arrossirono e lei sorrise piacevolmente, quasi con timidezza. "E' galante."

Tese la mano per prendere la sua ma si fermò nel movimento. Il fatto che Tonks fosse la strega dei suoi sogni era il motivo preciso per il quale non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi li. Gli effetti del cioccolato si sarebbero affievoliti e quando questo fosse accaduto lui avrebbe perso quello che aveva sempre voluto.

Sbadigliò. Di nuovo. Si appoggiò pesantemente allo schienale del divano. "Quale è la tua risposta alla domanda?"

"Il mio cervello è annebbiato." Tonks si alzò, prese la tazza di Remus e la posò sul tavolino, lo fece alzare. "Non lo prendere come un fatto personale ma ora devo buttarti fuori. E' ora di dormire per gli Auror e anche tu mi sembra abbia bisogno di riposo."

Remus non potè che lasciarsi guidare alla porta e recuperò il suo soprabito dall'appendino sulla parete. Tonks non era stanca:era per lui. Lei aveva capito il suo stato fisico e tornava da lui. Gli aveva probabilmente dato la cioccolata calda per rinvigorirlo e permettergli di tornare al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place.

"Domani ti dirò cosa ho sempre voluto fare ma non ho ancora fatto," disse Tonks.

Il suo sollievo nel costatare che Tonks voleva rivederlo di nuovo fu soppiantato dal fatto che lei voleva farlo domani. Remus fissò il pavimento mentre si abbottonava il mantello molte volte. Quasi si soffocò. "Domani…c'è la luna piena."

"Lo so," disse Tonks, di nuovo come se non ci fosse nulla di straordinario dietro la ragione per la quale non si potevano vedere la sera seguente. "Non vuoi vedermi prima che sorga la luna?"

"No," rispose più bruscamente di quanto avesse sperato, non era veramente quello che voleva dire ma Tonks non sembrò scossa.

"Il giorno dopo, allora," disse lei con un sorriso." Mi fermerò per vederti prima di recarmi a lavoro."

"Per favore non farlo Tonks." Lo sguardo di Remus si abbassò di nuovo. Aveva un modo per farle capire senza ritrarsi come un invalido? "Io mi riposerò. Sono di poca compagnia il giorno dopo la trasformazione."

"Anch'io divento anti-sociale quando è il mio periodo del mese."

Remus inghiotti una risposta irritate. Tonks stava seriamente comparando la sua trasformazione al suo ciclo mensile? No, i suoi occhi brillavano di birichinata, cercava semplicemente di metterlo a suo agio. Dietro lo splendore dei suoi occhi si nascondevano tuttavia delle emozioni più buie. Linee piegavano gli angoli dei suoi occhi e della sua bocca. Era ansiosa per lui. Questo pensiero lo fece tremare interiormente, anche se non era certo di saperne il motivo. La preoccupazione era preferibile alla pietà per lo meno.

"Buonanotte Tonks"disse gentilmente chinandosi e baciandola brevemente. "Ci si vedrà tra qualche giono."

"Mandami un gufo quando ti sentirai socievole."

La mano di Remus era sulla maniglia della porta ma Tonks l'afferrò e lo tirò verso di lei. "Ho pensato alla mia risposta," disse dolcemente.

Il suo cuore battè follemente quando si giro verso di lei e incontrò il suo sgaurdo scuro e intenso.

"Voglio prendermi cura di te il giorno dopo la trasformazione."

"Posso badare a me stesso." Remus provò a liberarsi dalla sua presa ma Tonks lo tratteneva con forza.

"Non puoi nasconderti da me per sempre, lo sai."

Le forze di Remus lo abbandonarono di nuovo con un suo sospiro. Si appoggiò pesantemente alla porta e passò una mano tra i suoi capelli. "Non sono certo che tu comprenda completamente."

"Come posso se tu non mi apri la porta?"

Anche se Remus temeva di aprire quella porta della sua vita Tonks aveva fatto centro. Tenendola lontana non faceva che rimandare l'inevitabile. Forse poteva permetterle di vedere la sua impotenza la mattina seguente la trasformazione. Sarebbe stato meglio per lei capire quello che non voleva, lui, prima che perdeva troppo del suo coraggio.

Tonks lasciò scivolare la sua mano via dalla sua ma fece un passo verso di lui per sfiorare con la punta delle dita l'attaccatura dei suoi capelli, la sua guancia, il suo mento. "Questo non si alzerà tra di noi se tu lo dividerai con me. Poco importa come influisce su di te…questo non mi farà scappare e non cambiera il mio modo di vederti."

Cercò il suo sguardo assicurante, voleva disperatamente credere che quegli occhi avrebbero potutto vederlo nel suo giorno peggiore, in quello in cui era più debole, senza cambiare modo di guardarloTuttavia era questo stesso sguardo che gli impediva di fare il salto e mettere ora fine a tutto questo.

Sfiorò la sua guancia col dorso delle sue dita. "Non ancora Tonks."

Poteva dire di essere un vigliacco di prima categoria, guardò altrove rapidamente, temendo di vedere in lei l'espressione che lo aveva lasciato cedere. Ma le dita forti, ferme di Tonks gli sollevarono il mento e vide che sorrideva, gli occhi e le labbra sorridevano.

"Va bene." Le sue braccia lo circondarono e lei lo strinse contro di se con forza. "Mi mancherai nei prossimi giorni."

Si chinò verso di lei appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. la pelle e il fiato di Tonks erano così tiepidi. Resto contro di lei finchè non si mosse improvvisamente facendo sparire lo spazio tra le loro bocche. non era il tocco delicato delle sue labbra, adattato alla fragilità di Remus. ma il bacio sicuro e entusiastico che Tonks gli dava di solito. Remus l'avvolse tra le sue braccia accorgendosi che aveva abbastanza energie per rispondere allo stesso modo.

Il loro bacio fu bruscamente interrotto dal grido di Tonks, "Oh!" Prima che Remus potesse capire la ragione della sua esclamazione Tonks aveva uscito rapidamente la bacchetta magica, l'aveva puntata verso la credenza della cucina e detto. "Accio miscela per cioccolata calda." Le bustine volarono nella sua mano tesa e Tonks le mise nella tasca del soprabito di Remus.

"Assicurati di avere la tua bacchetta magica, un bollitore e una tazza a tua disposizione," disse. "Quando mi permetterai di prendermi cura di te. Ti farò io stessa la cioccolata calda."

Anche se Remus resistette all'idea di Tonks che si prendeva cura di lui, la sensazione dei suoi baci picchiettanti sempre le sue labbra, tirarono su il suo umore. "Mi nutrirai d'uva?"

"Sirius mi ha detto che l'ami."

Remus chiocciò ma si chiese cos'altro le aveva detto sui giorni che seguivano la trasformazione. Se fosse stato solamente farsi coccolare dopo una lunga e stancante notte poteva certamente sopportare le cure di Tonks.

"Mi nutrirai veramente di uva?"

"No."

"Allora attenderò solo la cioccolata calda."

Le parole non erano state meditate e Tonks aveva un aria sorpresa quanto lo stesso Remus. Ma lui non diede chiarimenti o spiegazioni perché realizzò che era ciò che pensava. Un giorno avrebbe lasciato entrare Nimphadora Tonks in quella parte della sua vita.

Lei si teneva già sulla soglia.


End file.
